


Chicken Soup and Beer....that’s what you’re going with?

by Kiki_Kat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Annoyed Sam Winchester, Awesome Bobby Singer, BAMF Bobby Singer, Caring Sam Winchester, Cute Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Actually Deals With Feelings, Dean Winchester Being Difficult, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester Feels, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Dean Winchester Misses Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs Help, Dean Winchester Needs Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Whump, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is John's Good Little Soldier, Drunk Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, Eventual Fluff, Forgiving Sam Winchester, Gen, Good Sibling Sam Winchester, Guilty Dean Winchester, Guilty Sam Winchester, Insomniac Dean Winchester, It’s one-sided really though, Jessica Moore Loves Sam Winchester, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Older Sibling Sam Winchester, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Does Not Mind, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Older Than Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Sleepy Dean Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stubborn Dean Winchester, Sweet Sam Winchester, Tired Dean Winchester, Vomiting, Worried Bobby Singer, Younger Sibling Dean Winchester, a bit pre-series, ‘S just ageswap not roleswap or whatevs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Kat/pseuds/Kiki_Kat
Summary: Dean’s never been good at taking care of himself.It wasn’t a secret. Not to his father or his brother, and certainly not to Bobby or even Dean himself despite how much he denies it.But every since his father’s gone missing, Dean’s been working himself to the bone nonstop and manages to get himself sick, making himself worse the harder he pushes.Unable to reach the boy’s father in his time of need, Bobby decides he needs to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Chicken Soup and Beer....that’s what you’re going with?

It’s a mystery to Dean why he still wears that damned amulet.   
  


The answer should be— _used to_ be simple.   
  


Sammy—no, _Sam_ —not only had his brother never liked Dean calling him that (“It’s Sam.” Sam said almost playfully, grinning at his brother, very nearly looking annoyed but almost in a light-hearted way. How was that possible? His brother amazed him sometimes.)—it didn’t feel right to call him that.   
  


Sam had given it to him for Christmas one year back when they were little.   
  


Back during a really shitty time.   
  


Dean remembered holding it in his hands, remembered it looking all shiny and brand new.   
  


He remembered Sam’s bright grin as Dean thanked him.   
  


It was stupid— _so_ stupid—and corny as fuck. But Dean wore it because it made him feel close to Sam. It was something his brother had given him, out of the kindness of his own heart therefore it was important to Dean.   
  


That’s how he used to feel, at least.   
  


Lately he’s debated on chucking it in the _trash_. Like Sam had basically done to Dean and their father. 

He remembered their screaming match. John tossing scorching words at Sam, and Sam coming right back full throttle.   
  


Then he recalled his and Sam’s screaming match.

He had yelled at his brother until his throat ached. Until his voice was hoarse.   
  


Finally Sam quieted, let out a hollow chuckle while shaking his head.   
  


“You’re a selfish ass, you know that?” He had spat. “I don’t know what I was expecting from _him_ —I don’t know why I was surprised, but _you_? Are you kidding me?”   
  


Dean didn’t recall exactly what he said. Just that he had called Sam a hypocrite and said he was the one who was being selfish by checking out on him and Dad, all for a stupid college.   
  


Sam had tried to reason with him, but Dean refused to listen.   
  


Sam was leaving him on his own here. And he didn’t even care.   
  


His older brother finally gave up and decided to leave, more than likely knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere with Dean.   
  


That was the last time he had ever seen Sam. In two whole years.   
  


Dean shook his head, fighting a yawn as he rubbed impatiently at his eyes with one hand while the other remained on the wheel.   
  


He didn’t need to be thinking about his brother right now. He needed to be focusing on finding his father.   
  


...Shit. And probably take a piss at the next stop, too.

The man let out a huff as he laid the map out smoothly on top of the Impala.   
  


Despite the hints that his father had given him, he was no closer to finding him.   
  


Fucking hell! Why couldn’t his father just be direct!?   
  


He had demanded it the last time his father had pulled a stunt like this.   
  


“You watch your tongue, boy!” John had growled, so much venom lacing his tone that Dean involuntarily flinched. “This is important. I don’t need to be dealing with your bullshit right now. You listen to me, you understand?”   
  


“Yes, sir. Sorry.” Dean mumbled.   
  


_You always have to be a good little soldier to him, don’t you? Do you even have opinions of your own or are they all based off his? Why can’t you say no for once, Dean?  
_

_Look where saying no got you.  
  
_

_Yeah! Freedom!  
  
_

Dean swallowed, cringing slightly at how it hurt when the saliva ran down his dry throat.   
  


He grabbed a couple of water bottles and tossed them half hazardly in his small basket next to the bags of chips and other junk food.

_You’re gonna become unhealthy if you keep eating that trash, De._

_‘Least I don’t eat like I’m a rabbit, unlike some people. And who cares? You can keep eating all that crap and I’ll keep eating all my shit, I’ll die a man and you’ll die a sissy. Win-Win, right?  
_

_Whatever. Are you gonna hand me a donut or what, jerk?  
  
_

_Here you are, bitch.  
  
_

Sitting in the impala, Dean pulled out his phone as it rang from within his pocket and answered.   
  


“Hey Bobby. Got any leads?”   
  


_“No. Damn it son, I’m just as stumped as you are. Your father’s been leaving “clues” behind for the past few weeks—bullshit clues if you ask me—and not only are we not any closer to finding him, we’re not close whatsoever to finding whatever the hell he’s been hunting!”  
_

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, biting a hole into his jelly filled donut and washing it down with some now lukewarm water, cringing at how it stung when it went down his vocal chords.   
  


_“I’m beginnin’ to think this is another dead end. We need more help, Dean. We can’t do this on our own. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to reach out to—“_

”Nope. Nuh uh. Outta the question.” Dean cut him off through a mouthful of chips. “I’m not calling ‘m, Bobby.”   
  


_“Don’t be so stubborn, damn it!”_ Bobby snapped irritably. _“I know that things are far from the best between you two, but we could use the extra help!”  
_

“We’ve got this.” Dean grinded out firmly. “I don’t need him, and what makes you think he’d even actually help? He left, Bobby, remember?”   
  


_“I do. I also remember he didn’t want things to end the way they did, but with you and your father having your heads shoved so far up your prideful asses, it seemed he didn’t have much of a choice, did he?”  
  
_

Dean scoffed, done with the conversation. He didn’t have _time_ for this, damn it! 

“Alright. Well look, I gotta get goin’. I’ll see ya , Bobby.”   
  


_“Dean—“_

Dean promptly hung up, slapping his phone down in frustration.   
  


_Dean, we can talk about this.  
_

_Nope, nothin’ to talk about, Sammy. You’re checkin’ out on me and Dad and that’s all there is to it._  
  


_Checking out—for fuck’s sake it’s college, Dean! You and Dad are being ridiculous!_  
  


Dean rubbed his temples in a desperate attempt to get rid of his migraine, driving down the long empty road ahead.   
  


Fuck. Of course he had forgotten to pick up some Ibuprofen. 

* * *

“Son. You look terrible.”   
  


Bobby hadn’t meant it in a condescending or rude way at all, but Dean took offense none the less.   
  


“Thanks.” He snorted, taking a small swig of beer only to let out a congested cough after swallowing it down the wrong tube.   
  


In reality, Bobby had every right to be concerned. Dean had the biggest, darkest rings under his eyes with his eyes themselves looking slightly bloodshot, his appearance was completely haggard and every few minutes he would either cough and every time his lips parted it sounded like a fight to breathe.   
  


Dean was sick.   
  


And was in complete and utter denial of being such.   
  


After recovering from his hacking fit, he let out a tired sigh and slid into a chair.   
  


“Got any new leads that could help me find Dad?” He asked, voice hoarse and raw but apparently deaf to how he sounded or at the very least ignored it.

”Dean, you need to slow down.” Bobby told him strictly. “Your father can wait. You’re sick, boy.”   
  


Dean scoffed, smirk tearing at his lips. “That’s ridiculous. I feel fine”

He flipped through the pages of Dad’s journal, ignoring Bobby’s look.   
  


After calling it a night after what felt like forever, everything that followed felt blurry to Dean.   
  


All that he knew was that he had felt shitty throughout the entire night. All of his muscles ached, chills kept flying through his body, he felt hot as hell and most importantly his head hurt like a bitch.   
  


He wasn’t sure why the next day he was being pushed down onto the couch by Bobby, who eyed him with a clearly peeved expression.   
  


Dean’s first response was to try and get back up.   
  


“Damn it, stay still!” Bobby hissed, pushing him back down. “You’ve got a fever and you’re delirious, son.”   
  


“‘m fine.” Dean mumbled, his strength leaving him.   
  


Deep down he knew he couldn’t deny that he most definitely wasn’t fine. And with the renewed pounding in his skull, the most he could do was close his eyes as darkness took over.   
  


Bobby grumbled under his breath, glad that the kid was finally getting some rest but he was still frustrated nontheless.   
  


Every since Dean had stumbled in this morning, shaking and trembling like the damn fool he was Bobby had to practically drag his ass to the couch and get his mind off finding his father in his shape, and getting him to settle the hell down.   
  


Dean was extremely loyal to his father, stuck by every choice and decision without questioning and it was beginning to honestly become a problem.   
  


Bobby had been trying to reach the boy’s father himself, only for if to go to voicemail each and every time which fuelled his anger.   
  


What a time for this bullshit to be happening. His son’s down and out and John was nowhere to be found.   
  


He let out a frustrated growl, typing in another number into the keypad.   
  


It rang about three times, and Bobby was about to give up and hang up before someone picked up.   
  


“Hello?”


End file.
